The present invention relates to an identification collar for an infant's bottle.
With the prevalent use of day care centers, a need has been created for a means of quickly and easily associating a bottle with a particular infant, and distinguishing the bottles of respective infants.
In the past, it has been a common practice to write the infant's name on a piece of masking tape, and affixing the tape to the body of the bottle. Such practice, however, has been disadvantageous in a number of respects. Infants often are able to remove the masking tape from the bottle. Further, the tape must be removed to properly cleanse the bottle, and often left a sticky residue.